teen wolf
by maroonminion14
Summary: Scott x reader. Might turn it into characters x reader one shots but for now it's a Scott x reader story. I might take requests.


The day I turned seventeen I was transferred to beacon hills high school. I wasn't the most attractive of girls, I didn't wear make up and I didn't care about my appearance however, On my first day I became good friends with a group of people. They were Lydia, Kira, Malia, Liam, Stiles and finally Scott who I had a huge crush on. Scott was my best friend, he always looked out for me and was by my side.

He was the captain of the lacrosse team so lots of girls wanted to date him however hardly any ever asked him out. After a few weeks of me being at beacon hills high school a group of girls decided I was competition.

No one could get close to Scott anymore, he was always with me and Stiles. Some girls started to think we were dating and once that information got around school I was on every girls radar. Scott had been single for quite some time which made me happy, it meant I had a chance.

Now, every time I open my locker I find new death threats and 'treats' which were most commonly dead birds. It doesn't phase me though, I just go on with my day and stay even closer to my friends. I knew Scott was a werewolf and about the others too. Surprisingly I was very accepting.

I even asked Scott to bite me, I didn't care about the risks. He refused which was probably not the best idea. The next day after school one of the girls put me in hospital. There was a note in my locker that said it was from Scott and he wanted me to meet him in the parking lot, but when I got there no one was there. Suddenly a sharp pain went through my side as a car collided with me throwing me far across the lot then everything went black.

All I remember is waking up in hospital with Scott standing over me. He told me that he found me in the parking lot having a seizure, I also had a lot of bruising and a few deep cuts on my body causing me to loose a lot of blood. Scott said I was about to die but he took me here and told his mother I fell and hit my head.

That was after Scott had given me the bite...

I'm a werewolf... not just a werewolf but Scott's beta, the true Alpha. It's surreal, I never imagined that I would be a werewolf. I feel amazing, my injuries are practically all healed up. I looked down at my arms and then my hands, inspecting any changes that had been made to my body. I already have good control over my changing. I started to think about Scott and what would have happened to me if he hadn't found me, my claws and fangs started to come out. Quickly snapping out of my day dream I retract them just in time for Scott to walk through the door to my hospital room.

"How are you doing?" He asked while taking my left arm in his hands and inspecting where my cuts used to be. His head snapped up, his Brown eyes connecting with mine as he spoke "(Y/N), you healed... you're a beta now"

I smiled "yeah I kinda guessed Scott, and thanks, I know you would rather not have had to resort to giving me the bite but I'm extremely thankful." Placing my hands on his cheeks I lean in and kiss each of them once. Pulling away I flash my golden eyes at him and he then flashes me his red.

"(Y/N) I can't let you go home to that empty house, will you come and stay at mine?"

I giggle at his request but gladly accept it, I didn't want to be alone, I hate it. My family were on holiday in Britain but I had to stay here to finish high school.

Scott took me home on his bike and helped me pack some clothes and essentials. I was in my en suite bathroom grabbing my toothbrush and hairbrush when Scott called out to me from my bedroom "do you really need all these books? What about clothes? You have packed like three shirts."

I walked out of my bathroom and put the stuff in my bag "yes Scott I need my books, I don't have many clothes plus these were the only ones without holes in them" I said while putting some underwear in my bag.

Once we packed my bag we locked my house up and went on his bike to his house, once there he took me to his room and I put ny bag in the corner. I jumped up onto Scott's bed and flopped myself back spreading myself wide across the bed. "This bed is amazing! It so big in comparison to mine." I squealed while sitting back up on the bed. Scott stood there laughing at me "well it's good that you like it so much you're going to be sleeping in it from now on" Scott said while sitting down next to me on the bed. Confused, I scrunched up my face "but Scott this is your bed, I can't kick you out of it". Scott went to say something but I cut him off when I said "sleep with me" His face was priceless, stuttering he managed to say "but, no it's okay, I'm fine on the floor"

"No. Scott you are sleeping with me and that is final. This bed is big enough for the both of us. Now man up and run me a bath" I smirked at him wickedly as he stood up defeated and went to run me a bath.


End file.
